knack_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas
Creation Lucas's parents are unknown and dead. His parents died in a horrible incident see Ryder for more. Needless to stay his parents were insolent fucks who deserved what they got. Abilities Lucas is a useless fuck who can't do shit. His existence is unnecessary and he is unplayable. Personality Horribly obnoxious it is a wonder he was not killed with his parents. His only redeemable characteristic was his ability to build a plane out of robot parts which only took him 6 months to do! Knack I During the expedition to learn how the Goblins acquired their new advanced weapons, he helps Knack to discover his ability of absorb ice fragments in with his relics, setting in motion the developments of his elemental transformation and powers. Viktor would later kidnap him after Knack defeated the Goblin Chieftain to lure Dr. Vargas to his headquarters. He follows along with the Doctor and Knack into Trodgo Mine, where the giant relics and the locked doorway were discovered. Unsuccessful with getting the doors opened, he gets recaptures with Dr. Vargas by Viktor and Katrina. The doctor later confides with Lucus about how he sees similarities in the Goblins' vehciles with his lost love Charlotte's designs. Knack soon rescues them with Ryder, heading over to Monte Verde. When the Goblins raided Ryder's hometown, Lucus helps create fake relic beacons to track down the location of Gundahar's weapons factory. He later goes with Ryder to get to the wall painting with information about the locked doorway while the Doctor and Knack goes to destroy the factory's weapons. As the four reads over the wall painting, they learn of the real key to the doorway in Obelisk Mountain. Lucus became concerned over the painting's warning while as Dr. Vargas shows little consideration about it over the possibles of acquiring the giant relics before Viktor. He storms off back to camp, leaving the Doctor to ponder about his own resolve. Unbeknown to them, Katrina had bugged Lucus' pendant earlier to eavesdrop on them. They arrive at Obelisk Mountain to see that Viktor and Katrina already got there in a massive aircraft and with some new weapons against Knack. His group reached the relic key chamber first but Lucus again protested against using the key, saying instead it needs to be destroyed for the world's sake. He even goes as far as to block Knack's way from leaping for the key to sway him. Finally with Ryder's consult, the Doctor reluctantly goes with Lucus' choice. Katrina, unfortunately gets the key to Viktor before they could. The group was unsuccessful in getting the key back before Viktor unlocks the doorway with it, even with Charlotte's help. As the giant relic orb raises the colossual ancient structures and guardians from deep underground, Lucas tells Knack that he needs to destroy the orb to stop its "great transformation". Lucas, along with Dr. Vargas, Charlotte and Knack are later honored in a parade for averting the crisis and Goblins' attacks. As the boys are being awarded their medals, the Doctor personally gives Lucas his medal. Knack II On his weekly hike with his uncle Ryder, Lucas discovers ancient Goblin robots coming back to life. The team teams up with the Monks to fight this new rising threat and they discover that Gundahar is behind it all. After multiple confrontation Knack and Lucas find themselves on an island fighting Gundahar. After their victory the monks with Ava abandon Knack and Lucas, revealing their evil plot. Lucas with help from Knack build a plane out of robot parts and they head back to mainland to defeat the monks. Lucas and Knack are victorious and have an orgy with Ava and Daddy Vargas